Entre las flores del cerezo
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: I. Dulce "No todo era color de rosas, por supuesto. Pero era feliz. Al menos, podía asegurar que estaba viviendo un momento muy dulce en su vida."


_El mundo de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._.

* * *

**Entre las flores del cerezo**

**I. Dulce**

_"Cuando el amor es feliz lleva al alma a la dulzura y a la bondad."  
_[Victor Hugo]

.

La casa se hallaba en profundo silencio, pensó, mientras avanzaba hacia su destino.

La tranquilidad era agradable, sin duda, pero le resultaba mucho más placentera al considerar los días agitados que habían tenido los últimos años.

Aun le entristecía recordar las reacciones de sus familiares ante su precipitado pero anhelado matrimonio.

No había forma de evitarlo, desde aquel día, el día en que lo vio por primera vez, amaba con locura a su actual marido. Lamentaba que su familia se hubiese alejado de ella, privándose de conocer a los seres más valiosos que ella poseía y quitándose, a la vez, la posibilidad de ver su felicidad…

Una felicidad que ellos _creyeron_ no encontraría.

De cualquier manera, nunca se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

No todo era color de rosas, por supuesto. Pero _era feliz_. Al menos, podía asegurar que estaba viviendo un momento _muy dulce_ en su vida.

Caminó con sigilo, cuidando sus pasos para prevenir cualquier accidente, algo a lo que era especialmente propensa desde niña —Sonomi siempre se lo decía... _Ah, su querida Sonomi_— y se dirigió hacia el único lugar que le faltaba revisar…

Abrió la puerta del despacho de su esposo, sigilosamente, y se recargó sobre el marco de madera, al hallar a quien había estado buscando durante varios minutos.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de la mujer mientras contemplaba la expresión de concentrada atención en el rostro de su hijo mayor. El pequeño, de tan sólo ocho años, estaba en el escritorio de su padre con un gran libro abierto delante de si.

Ver a su hijo con el ceño fruncido tratando de leer un libro, que ella supuso era poco comprensible, era una escena que le generaba mucha ternura.

La mujer de largos cabellos no supo si regañarlo por tomar las cosas de su padre en su ausencia y sin permiso alguno o, simplemente, no hacer nada... Eso último sonaba demasiado tentador.

No pretendía provocar algún cambio en la posición de su pequeño. Prefirió, por lo tanto, no moverse y sólo observarlo…

Al menos, por ahora, mientras disponía de tiempo libre.

Su pequeña hija estaba ya durmiendo plácidamente, en su habitación.

Observar a su niña preciosa, su pequeña flor de cerezo, en su descanso era también una tentación irresistible.

Sin embargo, la ausencia y el silencio del pequeño le provocaron curiosidad, e inmediatamente acudió a ver que era lo que mantenía al mayor de los niños, tan ocupado y entretenido.

— ¿Cómo va la lectura, cielo? —inquirió con voz melodiosa.

El niño, ajeno totalmente a la presencia de su madre, dio un respingo en su silla; el cual provocó su caída de la misma.

A él no solían tomarlo desprevenido y aquello le irritó. — ¡Mamá! —se quejó mientras se incorporaba, con el ceño fruncido.

Volvió a sentarse, con expresión resignada, y suspiró, cerrando el libro.

— ¿Te asusté, tesoro? —dudó ella divertida, mientras avanzaba hacia su hijo. El niño negó con el rostro efusivamente antes de que su madre llegara a su lado, colocando una de sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla, para sostenerse. — Me sorprende que te guste venir aquí a hacer la tarea… —comentó, viendo los útiles escolares desordenados sobre el escritorio.

— Papá dice que en el estudio, puede pensar tranquilo —replicó Touya, con el ceño fruncido — Así que pensé que era buena idea.

— ¿De verdad?

Su extrañeza asombró levemente a su hijo mayor, ¿Su madre no le prestaba atención a su padre cuando hablaba?

Bueno, a veces parecía percatarse de que ella lo miraba en exceso con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos esmeraldas pero su padre había hablado muy emocionado de sus trabajos.

— No deberíamos estar aquí, tesoro —comentó ella, con tranquilidad. Comenzó a juntar las cosas que Touya había dejado sobre le mesa — Además, mañana es sábado y no tienes que preocuparte por tus deberes…

Sus ojos verdes brillaron al encontrarse con una fotografía suya sobre el escritorio.

Obviamente, no estaba sola.

Su esposo estaba con ella…

No como en la realidad.

Fujitaka había partido en uno de sus viajes de estudios y no regresaría hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

Tendría que conformarse con echarlo de menos mientras no estuviese allí.

— Papá volverá pronto —afirmó el niño, con convicción, viendo aquella súbita tristeza en la mirada esmeralda.

Nadeshiko se sorprendió cuando los ojos café le devolvieron la mirada. Touya era un niño muy perceptivo, sin dudas.

— Lo sé, cielo —sonrió ella mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de pequeño, enredando sus dedos en las hebras de su pelo — Volverá pronto, y estaremos todos juntos. —afirmó, con añoranza — ¿Por qué no vas al comedor? Estoy segura de que podremos practicar un poco en el piano esta noche.

— Bien —replicó el pequeño, abandonando definitivamente su asiento. Dio unos pasos pero se detuvo, sin motivo alguno. Los ojos café oscuro se volvieron hacia su madre, con preocupación. Ella únicamente sonreía y sólo lo observaba a él — No te tardes, mamá —pidió con aparente calma y se encaminó hacia la sala.

Nadeshiko se apropió del retrato, contemplando con ternura el rostro de su esposo y asintió para sí misma, como convenciendose de sus palabras. Sabía que, aunque ella tuviese que esperarlo para toda la vida, habría valido la pena.

Porque Fujitaka le había brindado un maravilloso regalo, capaz de sanar todas las heridas que pudiesen provocarse con el tiempo.

_Amor_.

.

* * *

N/A: Es (o pretende ser) una serie de historias cortas, generalmente basadas en el anime. Los personajes y géneros pueden variar en cada actualización. En lo referente a este capítulo, escribí sobre Nadeshiko hace un tiempo, con una motivación diferente porque había inciado con una idea que perdió fuerza, pero tampoco quería dejar abandonada.

Entonces, finalmente, cuando se fusionaron dos ideas que tenía en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, sobre escribir más de SCC, sus adorables personajes y este one-shot... nació esto xD


End file.
